


Angels don't dance

by 630Kame (Kame630)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Other, Role Swap AU, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kame630/pseuds/630Kame
Summary: A nice morning, good music, and an Angel whos enjoying himself when he thinks no one is watching.





	Angels don't dance

**Author's Note:**

> part of the Reverse!Au with Corviel/Crowley and Ziraphon/Aziraphon

It was still early, early enough that the sun was still rising over the small london music shop, and the people were only just stirring, ready to get ready for their working day.  


Said owner of the music store, a literal angel by the name of Corviel, was enjoying the peace and quiet that came before opening time. The music in the background was his own personal playlist, which he would later switch to more mainstream music for the customers, but for now played on shuffle for his more acquired taste. He gently hummed along to himself while he straightened the instruments from yesterday, some kids had been practicing the night before and must have forgotten to tidy up, made sure the cds were adequately stocked, and moved the heavy metal music from the toddlers section where a certain demon had been messing with them again.

On the whole it was a pleasant day. If the forecast could be trusted then it might not even rain, though he was always skeptical to believe that, they were in London after all. But he allowed himself to fully relax in the glow of the sun peeking out of the clouds through the windows. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the music, it had just clicked over to river dance, one of his favorites. He'd learnt the dance many years ago, and had been disappointed when it had promptly falling out of fashion. But since he was alone, and in a good mood, he let himself indulge in the familiar movements.

He didn't hear the door opening. He didn't hear it because it was locked, no one should have been able to open it. And unfortunately for him, demonic powers don't cause doors to creak, or even the little bell above the door to make a sound. Therefore he was completely oblivious to the fact that he now had a very confused audience. And audience that stayed silent for all of thirty seconds before he couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"You having a freaking seizure, angel? The heaven you doing fam?" The familiar and very much surprised voice of Ziraphon, said demon who messed up the displays on a regular basis, was not expected at all.

It was so unexpected in fact, that Corviel fell completely on his face in panic trying to stop into the middle of his dance. "Z.Ziraphon? Oh good heavens! Was it really necessary to startle me like that?" He picked himself up off the ground, trying to hide the very obvious redness in his cheeks while he busied himself with straightening out his tie, mostly so he didn't have to look the demon in the eye.

Ziraphon was still staring, his Starbucks slipping slightly in his hands. "We're you…. Was that supposed to be  _ dancing _ ?" He had known Corviel for millennia, and he didn't seem like the type to dance, sing? Yes, but Dance?  


"Uh, no. It, uh. Angels don't dance Ziraphon. Everyone knows that." Corviel coughed, trying to cover his stuttering and flailing, still nervously fiddling with his tie. He waved his hand slightly at the music player and the track skipped, only it skipped another river dance song. Honestly he didn't have that much, the player must just hate him a second want to see him suffer, so he hurried over to shut the thing off before it could embarrassed him anymore than he already had.

"No shit. You weren't even moving your fucking arms. How the hell was that dancing?"

"It's more dancing than that stuff you do. All that,  _ grinding _ and, body stopping or whatever… and I wasn't dancing!" He affirmed, realising that he needed to keep denying his embarrassment. He was an angel that did river dance, he couldn't let that go public, he would be a complete laughing stock.

"Body  _ popping _ , shit Corviel. You're like, as old as me, but you still talk like a freaking grandpa!" The demon shook his head, walking further into the shop to put down his iced frappe. Which also gave Corviel a good look at the slogan on the back of his shorts, which today read 'Nasty bitch', classy at ever. After pulling out his phone to put on some 'real music' as he called it, he cracked his fishnet clad knuckles. "Now. Let me show you what a fucking dance looks like."


End file.
